Pikachu/YochiThMaster333's second version
Using the same sprites as Chaos Team's "''Melee"-styled Pikachu, this version aims to be somewhat accurate to Pikachu's Super Smash Flash incarnation, though the creator didn't quite manage to get tilts working, hence why Smash Attacks are their own buttons. They say lightning never strikes the same place twice and that's probably because it'd cause infinites if it did, or at least, that's what this Pikachu will have you believe.'' ) |Image = File:YochiPikaport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = YochiThMaster333 |Downloadlink = Dropbox |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Pikachu is a six-button character with an unconventional button layout somewhat designed after that of the Super Smash Bros. series', where the standard attack is mapped to , special moves are mapped to and the shield is mapped to , though smash attacks are each assigned to one of the three punch buttons, while grabs and tilt attacks have been omitted completely. Pikachu isn't overly adept at comboing as a result of its Super Smash Bros.-inspired gameplay style, though it can chain into itself a few times depending on the opponent's size, and Thunder can be an infinite if used on the ground against an airborne opponent (or in the air against a grounded opponent) while they are in the corner or if timed correctly when jumping back and forth over an opponent; Thunder Jolt is also capable of causing an infinite, though the timing is incredibly strict and is thus difficult to pull off. Despite being inspired by Super Smash Bros., Pikachu doesn't borrow many mechanics from it outside of being able to perform a Roll Dodge while using Guard, though Guard in itself isn't truly based on the Super Smash Bros. style of shielding as it is merely a regular standing guard with a red bubble effect surrounding the character, meaning Pikachu still takes guard damage and the shield never depletes; Guard replaces the traditional blocking mechanics and cannot be used while in the air or crouching, completely preventing the character from being able to block certain attacks. Pikachu's smash attacks and Skull Bash can be charged by holding the respective activation button down, though doing so provides no added benefits nor changes to the attributes of the attacks, with the velocity of Skull Bash actually being decided at random; charging Skull Bash in the air does not carry the charge over to the ground version, instead resetting it as Pikachu changes from the aerial Skull Bash state to the ground Skull Bash state. Pikachu is noticeably smaller than the average character, allowing it to avoid certain attacks where the hitboxes are placed high enough, though its hurtboxes become bigger during hitstates, potentially causing opposing attacks to connect during combos when they would otherwise miss. Pikachu features the exact same movement velocities as Kung Fu Man, though Quick Attack can be used to send Pikachu from one side of the screen to the other almost instantaneously while being completely invincible during the startup and active frames, made more effective by the attack's natural lack of end lag and its ability to be directed in any of four directions, which can also be used to bait the opponent into using an attack or simply poke. Pikachu isn't particularly damaging despite its almost non-existent comboability, giving it a difficult time actually defeating opponents while trying to avoid attacks due to its limited guarding options, though Thunder Jolt can be spammed in an attempt to pressure the opponent and force them to jump in to attack, which can potentially be countered with Thunder, though the horizontal range doesn't extend far past Pikachu's own hurtboxes; Pikachu benefits from using these two attacks regardless of whether or not the opponent blocks them due to their relatively large amount of guard damage, especially when considering that both attacks are potential infinites. Pikachu does not feature any custom A.I. programming, instead using the generally unchallenging default A.I. that tends to work against characters with chargeable moves or moves that are active for as long as a button is held down, especially if the move doesn't end on its own accord; this is most notable with Pikachu's Guard move, which the A.I. may continue using until interrupted, leaving it wide open for a low attack or a grab. As the A.I. is unable to perform the usual style of blocking and has to instead rely on Guard to defend itself, it opens itself to being comboed and taking heavy damage, especially when considering that it has no way to defend itself against low attacks and aerials. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} }}+ | / / / }} to travel in that direction Can be used twice if / / / is pressed again| }}| }} }}| }} }}| }} }}| }}}} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Others' + / | | | }} | }}}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos 14thDoc Mugen Another Smashachu 14thDoc Mugen To the moon YTM MUGEN 1.1 Match - 2 SSF1 Pikachus vs HCL's 3D Pikachu Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters made by YochiThMaster333 Category:Characters made in 2016 }}